Fireworks Over Water
by paynesgrey
Summary: Marinette almost spends New Year's Eve alone until Luka shows up. Oneshot. Season 3 canon-ish.


AN: Done for hc_bingo Round 10 for my "stalkers" prompt. Season 3 canon-ish. One-shot.

* * *

**Fireworks Over Water**

Marinette's phone was chiming with texts that night, and more than anything she wanted to be left alone. Her heart still ached for Adrien, but day by day as she remained his friend, she wondered if maybe they just weren't meant to be more than that. She felt silly when she thought back to her behavior, the stalking and stuttering, and the scheming just to get a chance to be with him.

If she wasn't so clumsy and tongue-tied, maybe she wouldn't be here, alone on New Year's Eve.

Of course, she didn't have to be alone tonight. She had plenty of invites from her friends at parties. Ayla was particularly insistent on having her over, as it was possible that Nino would be able to get Adrien there.

"You'll have a chance to steal a New Year's kiss!" Ayla told her with a wink.

If Marinette didn't feel so down, she would have jumped at the chance. Mostly, she wasn't sure she wanted to see Adrien's face to night, especially if there was a possibility he could be with Kagami. Then it was guaranteed she wouldn't get a kiss from him.

Marinette was feeling stir crazy in the bakery, so she decided to take a walk. Two hours from now, all of Paris would be ringing in the New Year. Couples would be kissing, and hopes and promises would be made in the coming year.

Marinette would be single. Marinette would still be Ladybug, the lonely hero who had to put her life on hold to save the people of Paris.

Her phone chimed at her again, and she knew she had several text messages, but she decided to ignore them for now as she wanted to clear her head and enjoy her pity party. She walked through the lighted streets of downtown Paris, and even though it was late, the city was still alive and bustling with lovers and friends chatting and laughing with excitement.

She smiled as she passed a family on the street with a young kid who had a light up wand and kept yelling "Happy New Year" to everyone he passed.

Marinette started to round the corner to head back home, when she almost collided with a cyclist. She whelped aloud as she stepped back and heard the bike's brakes.

"Marinette!" The cyclist called her name, and she looked up surprised to see Luka staring at her. He seemed relieved that he'd almost run her over.

"Hey...Luka," she said. "Sorry I almost ran into you."

"I was looking for you anyway," he said with a shake of his head. He smiled at her, and Marinette almost found herself getting lost in his blue eyes.

She grinned. "Oh? I thought I had a stalker or something," she said. Luka's cheeks pinkened as she teased him.

He cleared his throat and chuckled softly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I was coming to the bakery to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" Marinette said, her own face feeling flushed as he flashed her his dazzling smile.

He held out a helmet to her and motioned for her to get back on the back of his bike. "Juleka says she's been trying to contact you. We're all having a party on our boat and you're invited, but you never replied. I thought that you must be crazy to not want to see the fireworks and ring in the New Year while watching on our boat."

"I must be crazy, huh…" Marinette said. "Yeah, yeah that sounds like me."

Luka chuckled, and Marinette was happy to always feel so at ease with him. He always comforted her when she needed him, and it was obvious how he felt about her. He told her himself after all. Marinette didn't know how to respond to that herself, mainly because her head had always been filled with Adrien.

She frowned when she thought of the blond model, and Luka immediately saw her change in mood.

"Everything alright? You don't already have plans do you?" he asked, looking worried.

Marinette shook her head. "No plans, but plenty of invites. I'm sorry. I've been kind of down lately."

"I can tell, but I do know how to cure that," Luka said.

"Oh?" Marinette asked curiously.

He handed her the bike helmet again and coaxed her to hop behind him again. "You need to go to a party. You need to celebrate New Years with your friends."

"And with you?" Marinette said, though she can't believe she said it aloud when she was merely thinking of it. Luka practically beamed.

"Especially with me," he said flirtatiously. With her helmet secured, she hopped onto his bike and embraced him, leaning into his back. He froze for a moment when her arms encircled his body, and then she felt him relax. She leaned in, resting her face on his back. He sighed, and she could hear his quickening heartbeat.

"Let's go," Luka said softly, and she felt him take off. She enjoyed the ride as they drove through the streets, and he whipped and zipped around people and places on his bike. Soon, they were at his house boat with the party already starting as Juleka was strumming on her guitar. Rose was singing idly, and Ivan and Mylene were helping themselves to some of the snacks laid out. Juleka and Luka's mom was relaxing on the side, randomly getting up to look out into the sea. Marinette saw her sneak a flask out of her pocket, take a swig, and then cover the motion by grabbing an appetizer before Ivan could eat them all.

"Welcome, Marinette," Luka said as he parked the bike. He took Marinette's hand and led her up the familiar steps of the ship.

Out on the river, they could see sporadic bursts of fireworks as they were testing for the big show. Marinette became enthralled by the rainbow of lights, especially when they reflected off the water.

Suddenly the touching moment was interrupted by Marinette's buzzing phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked down at all the messages. Some of them were from Ayla, frantic at where she was, and others were of friends inviting her out.

"Uh, I better answer these," she said sheepishly as Luka hovered behind her. As Luka lingered beside her, Marinette had an idea. "Um, take a selfie with me?"

Luka grinned and nodded. Marinette leaned into him as she held her phone out. She flashed a peace sign as Luka leaned into her shoulder, next to her cheek. Marinette felt her heart skip a beat as he became so close. She looked up and snapped the picture. She checked it, and showed it to Luka.

He nodded, and she liked it too, even though they were really close.

She immediately answered the texts from her parents, from Ayla, and all her other friends looking to invite her to their parties. Ayla was becoming persistent, scolding her for not coming over as Adrien was at their party alone and Kagami wasn't with him. Ah, well, Marinette supposed she wouldn't have the courage to kiss Adrien anyway.

She uploaded the image to Instagram, tagged Luka, and they grinned at each other before getting called away by Juleka and Rose. The friends shared food and drink, stories and laughter and soon the fireworks were starting.

"Hey, come here, we can see best from these seats," Luka said. He took her hand and led her to piled blankets on the side with plush pillows to lounge in. He handed her a steaming mug of cocoa and topped it off with a candy cane.

Marinette followed him into the pillows, snuggling into his side as they heard the countdown begin. When the clock ticked down to zero, Marinette felt Luka watching her. She turned to him and he seemed to be silently asking her for permission. She put her mug down and turned back to him.

Marinette leaned into him, and his lips felt soft against hers. Fireworks exploded in the sky around them, but Marinette enjoyed the fireworks in her heart even more. Luka's lips teased boundaries, opened her mouth and tugged on her bottom lip. Marinette's hands caressed his chin, and she felt his arms circle around her as he deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart when someone whistled, and they smiled shyly at each other. Luka leaned his forehead against hers. "Happy New Year, Marinette."

She let out a contented sigh. "Happy New Year, Luka. Thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he still held her in his arms.

"For inviting me tonight. For not letting me be alone," she said.

"And for kissing you?" he asked, the smile evident in his voice.

Marinette laughed. "For that too."

"Honestly, I should be thanking you," he said. "I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time. A very very long time. And I didn't want to stop."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her against him. "Well, it is a New Year...is that your first resolution?"

Luka exhaled a heavy breath and stared at her lips. Marinette let him kiss her again and responded eagerly when his mouth was opening hers. He was peppering her with kitten kisses before he pulled away and they turned to look at the fireworks.

"Well, that first resolution was easy," Marinette said, and her head was resting on his shoulder. She felt his body rumble from his chuckle.

"I guess so," Luka said, taking her hand in his. "Onto the next one I guess…" Marinette squeezed his hand.

"Which is…?" she asked, and Luka put his finger up to his lips.

"Better not tell you yet. I might not get the nerve," he said, winking at her.

Marinette laughed, settling in next to Luka. They snuggled and enjoyed the pinwheels and starburst of color in the sky over the water. Marinette never felt more content. She thought about what she told Luka, and she knew the New Year held new beginnings for her too.

Perhaps it was time to move on. Luka's taste and touch left a lovely burn on her lips and she craved more of it. And when she taught of Adrien, she felt a raw ache inside, but it wasn't painful. If anything, it was a reminder of what she didn't have and what she hadn't truly fought for.

She turned to Luka and he was staring at her, and she couldn't help but smile. Yes, the New Year was here, and it would give her hope for happiness.

And she knew at the beginning of that happiness was Luka, who was already by her side.

END


End file.
